Inseparable Loneliness
by LivesInDreams
Summary: It's World War Two and Edward has been conscripted to the US Army,leaving his wife,Bella,behind with a secret that forces her into making choices she never thought possible.Full summary inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary; it's World War Two and Edward has been conscripted to the US Army, leaving his wife, Bella, behind with a secret that forces her into making choices she never thought possible. All Edward wants is to stay alive and return to Bella while still doing his part. Neither of them knew it would end this badly.

* * *

Inseparable Loneliness

Chapter One

_EPOV_

December 8th 1941.

"_Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger._

_With confidence in our armed forces - with the unbounded determination of our people - we will gain the inevitable triumph - so help us God._

_I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December seventh, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire."_

_Franklin D. Roosevelt_

World War Two; a raging battle going on since 1935,when the Germans decided to invade Poland despite Britain's warning that if they did, Britain would declare war against them. This - plus Germany breaking the Veto treaty and politics - lead to World War Two. At first it never really affect me: of course there was always that voice in my head telling me that shipping to both countries was not a good idea, and I was right: it wasn't.

On December 7th 1941, Pearl Harbour was bombed by the Japanese, and of course on December 8th 4:10 PM EST, America declared war against them. This was going to change everyone's lives worldwide.

But for the war against Japan to be a success, America would have to join the war, which they did. We were allied with the Brits, who were helping countries that were being invaded by the enemy.

This war was going to change everyone's lives worldwide. The day _my_ life changed was December 10th 1941. It was the day that the death letter came through. My conscription letter.

Part of me was overwhelmed by the chance to fight for my country and finally help stop this war completely. In fact, it occupied the majority of my thoughts, though a minority never stopped thinking about my beloved Bella, and right now it was on high alert. My love- no my life- would be left by herself in these tragic times. I couldn't let Bella be alone during this war, but convincing her to stay with her parents was out of the question. It was a hard decision to go to war and leave her. But either answer – a "yes" or "no"- would result in me leaving her. I might as well leave her to do something noble.

I walked into our small bedroom, clutching the deadly letter scrunched up in my hand. When I entered the room, Bella was just getting out of bed. She did that incredibly cute thing she usually did when she wasn't fully dressed, hiding under our only blanked, a red blush crept onto her face – god, she was so beautiful. I smiled weakly at her and walked over to the small jewellery box that held my mother's ring – I had planned to give Bella this very ring when we married -, clutching it in my free hand and heading towards Bella. Carefully I crawled onto the bed and cuddled up right next to my soul mate.

"Bella, you love me, correct?" I enquired; I had to make sure I was right before going through with my grand plan. Her head shot up in alert and for a moment, I was doubting myself.

"Of course I do, Edward. If I didn't then I wouldn't be here right now." Her eyes knitted together in confusion. I could feel my heart getting faster. I began to wonder if Bella could hear it and this is why she was confused.

This was entirely true though. Bella had cut all connections to her exceedingly rich family because they didn't approve of me, a poor boy with no family who lived on the streets.

"And you would like to become my wife, correct?" I began to shake and my voice would choke at random points. I held my breath. The next few seconds became like hours to me then years.

"Nothing would please me more than becoming your wife." Everything was released after I heard that. I started to breath and my head fell onto my chest and a smile grew on my face.

"So if I asked you to marry me right here and now..., to become my wife today, would you agree?"

"Of course I would. But, Edward ---"

"Then it is official!" I took her slender delicate hand and slipped the softly, gleaming emerald ring onto her ring finger. "From today you are officially my wife," I declared, knowing that this was definitely the correct decision.

At first Bella appeared to be shocked by this sudden arrangement – frightened by her blank expression, my lungs found themselves incapable of inhaling fresh air for several moments..But once the surprise had disappeared, she jumped out of the blanket, showing me more skin than I had ever seen, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Edward! I love you so much."

"Bella, dear, there is not a force on earth that can stop me from loving you. Remember that, always. I'm just so sorry I couldn't give you the perfect wedding."

"But you did, Edward. My perfect wedding only involves marrying you."

"Bella..." I brought my face down to hers, lightly placing my lips on her soft ones before gently taking in her bottom lip, softly sucking on it. Before long, my hands were wandering over her body, caressing her satiny skin, our lips moving together tenderly, breaking apart every so often for a moment of air. Bella started to move one hand through my hair messing it up even more whist the other was at the bottom of my shirt, bringing it up over my head, and throwing it away into the corner of the room. Her hand then returned to my bare chest and she started to rub her fingers up and down. It felt so good that I started to moan against her lips.

However , I very quickly learned that the pleasure this sensation held was small compared to the overwhelming bliss I experienced later on.

Naked as we were, we lay still for a long while afterwards, relishing in our happinees after having experienced the most wonderful thing of our lives. My arm was tightly wrapped around Bells, who had snuggled as close to me as possible. I felt peaceful and content. Yet I still had to reveal the letter of my conscription to her. I was still thinking of ways to break the news to her, but mostly I was just buying time to try and work up the confidence to tell her.

I couldn't break her heart after what just had happened.

But I had to tell her before she fell asleep, which would be soon - I could feel her breathing become more calm and even by the minute. It was now or never, I briefly considered the idea of simply not telling her, leaving her to wake ip and find me gone, maybe with a not explaining everything.

No, I wasn't a coward; I would have to tell her, and now. I nervously moved under Bella and she stirred, waking herself up a little.

"Is everything okay, Edward," Bella asked. She was confused and worried at the same time. But she was also tired and her head kept dropping onto my chest as she tried to sit up slightly.

"Well, Bella, love... The thing is, I have to leave"- at this point my voice cracked and the words were struggling to come out – "tomorrow. I have to leave to fight in the war."

"But why don't ... can you not object? Say no? Think of some way to stay here with me?"She was so confused at this point and was breathing heavier. She looked up at me and her eyes said it all.

"Love, we both know what happens to people that refuse. Going to fight is much better than refusing. Bella, it's nobler and I'll have more of a chance of seeing you again. Please understand - it is better this way."

"Wh- when do you have to leave?"The tears were starting to fall and she was forcing this out. I felt depressed about having to tell her that it was tomorrow.

"Tomorrow. I have to leave tomorrow."I felt like I was falling from the sky, about to meet my own terrible for just breaking her heart so easily after I had merged ours together. I didn't want tomorrow to come, I wanted time to freeze. I wanted to spend forever with my wife.

But I would survive and get back to her.

Bella sighed and snuggled closer to me, resting her head on my chest. With the arm that was wrapped around her, I pulled her closer to me so that there was minimal space between us. It was a comforting scene; the two of us hugging so close together and the long drawn-out silence .My heart clenched painfully at how right it felt, knowing that we had only hours before I needed to leave.

The silence was only broken when I heard the soft sniffing noise of the beautiful goddess in my arms. When I looked down, I could see tears trailing down her cheek and onto her jaw line. Bella was asleep, and I felt heartbroken that all I could do was hold her against and pull her tighter towards me, only being able to protect her for this one night as my wife.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoys this. Everything is planned out and I hope to update again in the next two weeks. Please review and tell me how to improve and everything.**

**Thanks to PTB for beta'ing.**


End file.
